Reaper Dos
by mkaymkay
Summary: Sombra will hack anything or anyone because there's no fun in playing fair. When she and The Reaper set out on a new "mission" that not even Widowmaker is completely aware of, there appears to be certain consequences for having access to teleportation. Based off of the animation shorts Blizzard posts on Youtube.


**Author's notes:** _Hola. About the Spanish and French, I take German, so I used google translate which I know isn't very accurate. There's really not that much of either, it's just you know, Sombra and Widow. This was inspired by the animation release on YouTube of her new character release. Lets, just say I found it conflicting that Sombra can teleport, just like Tracer. My guess, is that Sombra can totally do something with *that. I love Tracer even though she's the advertised one. I really love Overwatch in general, and this new update with Sombra and everything is very fun because i'm a nerd. A word of advice, if you are also a fan, and have not watched any of the animation shorts, you've got to. Not only will they make my short story make more sense, but they are pretty visually appealing. For example, I use the background knowledge of Winston creating Tracer's device and that Reaper, Widowmaker, and Sombra work against everyone else in the Overwatch program. Anyway, sorry for babbling, and thank you so much for reading._ _ **Disclaimer: I do not own or work for Blizzard or their characters. I do not shout "it's high noon" enough.**_

 _ **Reaper Dos**_

"Don't you dare! Sombra!"

I just keep walking down one of the many white hallways, scanning through the readings of my glorious holographic arm device. Just as the monkey man was about to close in on me, I hacked into the doors and slammed them in his face.

"Sombra!" He hollowed on the other side, pounding, large fists no match for the steel doors he made himself. Someone will hopefully deal with him sooner or later.

Annoyingly, another voice entered my ears through the little pin drop hearing piece. "We were not closing in on Mercy's area until later, Sombra." The widow was always so grumpy.

Gabrielle's dark gravelly voice slipped a "It's fine, just hurry up."

"Amigas calm down, I will be out in no time. Time is a funny thing like that, no?" I responded, patting my purple digital watch, but, walking faster.

I placed my pinky then onto the mute button, and stopped. I knew that all the people or who not where blocked off, but I looked around and dove behind a corner. I let my holographs free onto the bland wall and typed in some simple coding. The simple tap-tap my fingers made were always a little exciting. I scanned through the files of the blonde angel's building, and looked over the bookmarks I made nights ago on Genji and most importantly, "The Reaper." Good thing he'd never even know. But, one thing at a time. It was a little surprising honestly, that she was not another one of Mercy's experiments. But, she was somebody else's so, no biggie. Even if it wasn't really the typical scientist persona. The thing that made it easy is they were all on the rebellion Overwatch team together, amusing really. With everything clear, I strolled down the hallway, glad to be ahead of the chaos that was probably going on with those rebellions and spider woman with trusty sidekick emo papi.

But in all honesty, I wouldn't of minded if I had to take people down right about now. Those missions didn't lead me feeling off like this one. I made a fist around the door knob, getting a chill up my spine as I turned it. It was strange, actually opening a door rather than needing to hack them and have them swing open automatically. As I stepped inside the bright room, a signature black cloud swam inside and coiled. The Reaper and I shared a glance and I slid my hands to my own little teleport-er.

"What are we waiting for?" Gabe growled.

I sat on the empty gurney rolling my eyes over his signature quote. "Can we not let a little girl take her time a little?" Si, si time, was becoming my own hypocritical signature. It started today and now it would probably take awhile to end. Whoever argues against the robots saying they don't have feelings, I hope they know that we **all** are technically cyborgs. While Gabe held out the world's longest damn sigh, I slid out and readied my machines around me. Quickly as I set up, emo papi crossed his arms and leaned against a wall on the other side of the small room.

"This seems too easy." He said after a minute. I froze for a second, and I could now say for certain that even dead men had shitty emotions as well.

My eyebrows furrowed as I tapped on the last key, "Boop."

A couple feet away, near the only window, blue electricity sparked and grew into a slim feminine figure. Gabe rustled around pulling out his pistols in case like a gatito. She really was just a girl. She sat sideways on the ledge of the locked window looking out of it.

Quickly she turned her head to our direction, with a very chirpy voice, considering where she might of came from. "Whatya, I don't have peanut butter now you-"

When I locked eyes with her brown, foggy orbs I grasped onto the metal of _her_ little teleport-er.

"Who are y-"

"How did being a happy pilot work out for you Rapido?" I smirked.

One of her dark strands of hair plopped in her face as it fell. She recognized Reaper immediately, finally concluding that she was with no friends. She jumped up to her feet so I pulled her closer to me with the metal I was holding onto.

She scanned over me, looking at my gadgets and such. "What's the big idea?" She yelled.

I laughed as I loosened my grip and let her on her feet. "You know very bad on my part how I couldn't be at least a tad more original. Small world."

Easing her confusion, with my free hand I grabbed and held up my similar teleportation device to display lazily. She took a breath before saying that she didn't make anything.

"Well duh, tipo," I teased pointing my purple nail in the center of the light blue hue, "As if you could even begin to gain control over even a rough draft-ish device. I mean, you're not me." I ended with a wink.

She made a cute face as realization hit her. Scowling but tilting her head just a inch she replied, "All have you know that my pal worked very hard on that, love."

Sinceramente, I was surprised she jumped to defend other people first before herself. But, hey, I was also surprised about how strong an accent could be.

Sighing amused, I simply whispered near her ear, "Oh, Lena, amiga. I am sorry for you."

I pulled back smiling as the shadow of fear passed over her as she got into **my** face asking "Where is er'body?"

I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders, not able to keep eye contact anymore. I let go of her lifting my head to only read my arm. With her stats surrounding me I could sure hear her breathe quickly although there was no heart to match.

Reaper finally stood next to me as I let out my own breath. "They are much better off than you nino." I deadpanned, pushing the last button once again.

The sky was only light gray, but no sunshine peeked out behind anything. The stones that seeped through my shoes were cool. When you were up on top of buildings you could see pretty much everything, small and beneath you. I could understand why Widow would like that.

When I stood beside her she reported flatly, "Enemies escaped but this place is completely silent now."

"We will get em' next time." I answered, but wincing at that fucking word.

As we surveyed the area, all you could really see was in fact abandonment. You'd expect scientists and doctors to better withstand terrorism. The smoke was drifting away leaving destroyed shambles of the otherwise hidden campus.

"Mercy will receive the message definitely, ay, spider?" I seethed.

"Yes…"

Just as I was about to whip out a hologram a black fog gathered around beside me, and it seemed much cooler than usual.

"Hi." Gabe deadpanned.

I could feel what he was holding, and I could feel Widow look at the collectible with suspicion. But I looked at the orange blood orb with a heavy pressure on my chest. Widow raised one of her fine eyebrows with annoyance.

The ball throbbed in his palm, as he too stared at it. Although, it was hard to tell what he was thinking because of his stupid mask.

"I'm saving it for later." He said as he slipped it into his dark cloak.

"Vieux fou. What, is it you're bebe 76?" Widow asked sighing.

Gabe snorted, "No, Amelia."

She narrowed her eyes and turned her view back to the skyline and activated her grappling hook and swung ahead very grunon y silenciosamente. I exchanged the last look of the mission with The Reaper, and we then followed spider across the rooftops.

I checked off a large item on my to-do list. Out of all the interesting, useful "friends" I have made throughout my mal job, working with a taker of life was hard. There was nothing that could be deleted or overridden. A part of me knew he liked it. A larger part of me knew he hated it. I was a little angry at sympathizing that. I've done terrible things to people of all kinds. Sometime, I don't give a shit, other time, I have to pretend for my own good. After all, I knew what it was like to be dependent on tech. The thing that irked me was that I had a choice about such... and hey, what exactly was a cavalry anyways?

 **Author:** Alright so. Im still trying to figure out the formatting on this thing so i'm sorry if it's cringe. Anyway, as far as the story goes, I know I left out a lot of detail. You know what hint stories are? This is a very longggg version of something like that. I really like it when writers have the readers infer everything by just giving little away. So, whatever you happened to infer, that can totally be what happened. At least, that's what I tried to make you do. Rip. Thanks again for reading, but I have to steal back my headphones. Have a good one! im ded. 


End file.
